Cardiovascular diseases, which include coronary heart disease (heart attacks), cerebrovascular disease, raised blood pressure (hypertension), peripheral artery disease, rheumatic heart disease, congenital heart disease and heart failure, derive from dysfunctional conditions of the heart, arteries, and veins that supply oxygen to vital life-sustaining organs, including the brain and the heart itself. Major causes of cardiovascular disease are tobacco use, physical inactivity and an unhealthy diet.
Heart attacks and strokes are mainly caused by a blockage in the inner walls of the blood vessels that prevents blood from flowing to the heart or the brain. Arteriosclerosis and atherosclerosis are excess buildup of fat or plaque deposits, respectively, that cause narrowing of the veins that supply oxygenated blood to the heart and may lead to ischemic heart disease, an obstruction of blood flow to the heart. Excess fat or plaque buildup may also cause high blood pressure (hypertension), a disease known as “The Silent Killer” because the first warning sign is an angina attack, a deadly heart attack or a stroke. Kidney disorders, obesity, diabetes, smoking, excess alcohol, stress, and thyroid and adrenal gland problems can also exacerbate a high blood pressure condition.
Damage to the heart tissues from cardiovascular diseases or heart surgery disrupts the natural electrical impulses of the heart and results in cardiac arrhythmia. Sudden fluctuations in heart rate can cause cardiac irregularities and insufficiencies, including palpitations, supraventricular tachycardia, fibrillation faintness or dizziness, and even initiate a heart attack.
Mismatch of cardiac output during strenuous exercise may lead to muscle damage, induce fatigue and affect athletic performance.
Arteries spasm and irregular contraction and expansion of blood vessels in the brain may reduce flow of blood from the occipital lobe and trigger migraines.
Levels of total blood cholesterol above 250 mg/dL, LDL cholesterol above 130 mg/dL (3.0 mmol/L), HDL cholesterol below 35 mg/dL and lipoprotein(a) level greater than 30 mg/dL may also lead to a heart attack or stroke.
Infections of the heart, known as carditis and endocarditis, may occur as a result of a weak immune system, liver problems, heart surgery, or from an autoimmune disorder like rheumatic fever.
Heavy smoking may cause Buerger's disease, also known as thrombophlebitis obliterans, an acute inflammation and thrombosis (clotting) of arteries and veins of the hands and feet, which is often associated with intense pain in the extremities, claudication in the feet and/or hands, numbness and/or tingling in the limbs, skin ulcerations, gangrene and Raynaud's phenomenon, a condition in which the distal extremities turn white upon exposure to cold.
Peripheral arterial occlusive disease may cause diabetic ulcers, which are the most common foot injuries leading to lower extremity amputation in diabetic patients.
Often, there are no symptoms of underlying cardiovascular diseases and a heart attack or stroke may be the first warning. Early medical detection and treatment is available, however, is not always effective. Angiograms, bypass surgery and angioplasty are invasive and traumatic procedures associated with high cost and often requiring additional therapy and/or intervention.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved prevention and treatment options for cardiovascular diseases and the present invention satisfies this need.